¡Yotsuba! 16 añitos
by Alelovelove
Summary: He aquí mi primera historia de Yotsuba, en ella la protagonista no se representa como una niña de cinco años… sino que ya ha alcanzado su bien entrada pubertad… Pero… ¿Realmente habrá cambiado en algo?


**He aquí mi primera historia de Yotsuba, en ella la protagonista no se representa como una niña de cinco años… sino que ya ha alcanzado su bien entrada pubertad…**

**Pero…**

**¿Realmente habrá cambiado en algo?**

**YOTSUBA! **

**Capítulo 1 – Fiesta de cumpleaños tardía **

_ Si queréis… sólo si queréis… a lo mejor sale algo fructífero- reprochó una chica morenita de pelo corto con desdén.

De pronto, como si se tratara de la esperada señal, otras cuatro chicas guardaron silencio en mitad del barullo que habían organizado segundos antes de empezar con el proyecto que estaban preparando.

La que antes se había quejado volvió a hablar:

_ Haber… dejemos una cosa clara…- señaló con el dedo pulgar a una chica bajita de grandes dotes de cabello larguísimo y castaño oscuro, de ojos grandes y despiertos, del mismo color del pelo. Iba vestida con una camiseta ajustada al cuerpo con mucho escote y blanca, adornada con un cinturón en la cadera sobre unos pantalones pitillos de color crema. Se veía una chica un tanto tímida.- Ena… ¿acaso no tenías pensado hacer un vídeo de felicitación en vez de cualquier tarjeta de cumpleaños?- la otra tardó un poco en asentir, recelosa- en ese caso… ¿por qué narices no te concentras y dejas de hablar con tu hermana? Que también me tiene frita…- concluyó fulminando con la mirada a la chica que se encontraba a su lado. Esta aparentaba muchos años más que la primera, con el pelo corto y ojos a juego con este, coronados por espesas cejas. Vestía una curiosa camiseta que parecía venirle enorme a modo de camisón, con un curioso monigote estampado en la zona del pecho. Era de una tela fina y casi transparente, que insinuaba sus caderas anchas. Detrás suyo había una mujer sentada en la única silla disponible, que por el parecido a ambas chicas, debía de ser la madre de estas. Estaba muy entretenida manteniendo una agradable conversación con la que parecía ser su tercera hija: una mujercita ya, de pelo corto y castaño, vestida con una falda, botas marrones hasta las rodillas y una blusa de color salmón, que llevaba en brazos a un bebé rubito y de meses de edad- señora… Asagi… también deberían centrarse en esto…

Y, dada por terminada la riña, les dio la espalda y desvió su atención a la pantalla encendida del ordenador, en el que yacían varios documentos abiertos, entre ellos un programa para hacer vídeos cuyo proyecto estaba a medio hacer.

Posó su mano derecha sobre el ratón y suspiró antes de ponerse a _clikear._

Las demás se arrimaron también al monitor para controlar sus movimientos, pero simplemente con la mirada, pues les invadió un miedo a hablar inexorable.

Pasaron los minutos y hasta que casi se hubo completado la media hora de reloj, todavía la chica permanecía con la vista pegada a la pantalla.

Un último _click _puso fin al desenlace del trabajo. La chica morena se echó hacia atrás paulatinamente, mientras exhalaba un prolongado suspiro. Las demás imitaron el gesto, aliviadas.

Para cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, la dureza de la mirada de la chica todavía no se había disipado de su rostro.

_Abrid, probablemente sea ya Torako, que dijo que se acercaría también un rato con el regalo que compró ayer…- ordenó amenazadoramente

No necesitó repetirlo dos veces.

Fue Ena la que se encargó de abrirle la puerta a la recién llegada, encontrándose cara a cara con una adolescente de unos quince años y peliverde que llevaba recogido el cabello en cuatro coletas, pareciendo un trébol de la suerte. Su redondita cara no tenía un pelo de tonta, pero advertía de la personalidad traviesa de su portadora.

Ena se quedó helada.

_ Yo…Yotsuba…-tartamudeó, todavía sin poder creerlo.

La otra esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ ¡Hola, Ena!- saludó con total normalidad

_ Eh… espera, Yotsuba… ¡no entres…!no puedes ver…- pero ya era demasiado tarde: a pesar de haberse interpuesto con su propio cuerpo entre la chica y el vestíbulo de la casa, la peliverde había logrado penetrar en él y subir por las escaleras cercanas al hall, de dos en dos, eludiendo aun así la caída.

La otra no pudo evitar suspirar con alivio… si hubiera ido directamente al salón, en la planta baja…

Nada más se le cruzaron estos pensamientos en su mente, corrió a avisar a las demás.

Alcanzó con torpeza el salón, donde las cuatro chicas permanecían alrededor al ordenador usado por su mejor amiga y ahora cabreada, Miura. Todas se giraron para preguntar al unísono:

_ ¿Era Torako?

_ No, era Yotsuba

Reinó el caos: todas se irguieron y mantuvieron la respiración, mientras que Miura se levantaba con brusquedad de la silla con cara que reflejaba claramente su desconcierto, a la vez que la madre parecía haber sufrido un paro cardíaco ante la inesperada noticia. Sin embargo, casi instantáneamente, sus cuerpos volvieron a reaccionar y las que podían, empezaron a dar vueltas de un extremo al otro del cuarto. Asagi trataba de poner calma para evitar que su hijito echara a llorar, cosa que empezaba a acontecerse.

_ Ha subido arriba…- trató de hacerse oír Ena sobre los alaridos de advertencia de las demás- podríamos aprovechar antes de que bajara y nos descubriera…

A penas había terminado de hablar cuando sonó de nuevo el timbre.

Reinó el silencio.

_ ¡Ya voy yo!- se escuchó desde la planta superior. Era Yotsuba.

Se le escuchó bajar con demora las escaleras, saltar, caer en perfecto equilibrio sobre el suelo, y correr a abrir la puerta, posteriormente, el saludo despierto:

_ ¡Torako!

Silencio. Por lo visto, Tora también parecía perpleja al encontrarse a la quinceañera allí.

_ Hola… Yotsuba…

_ Bueno, no sé donde está Asagi, pero yo me voy ya… ¡dew!

Y seguidamente, retornó el silencio, tanto en el hall como en el salón por parte de las chicas que pretendían por si acaso, salir desapercibidas.

_ Buenas…- por la puerta del comedor apareció lentamente la esperada visitante, con un cigarrillo en la boca, un peso cargado a la espalda y la mano alzada a modo de saludo.

De nuevo, todas a una:

_ ¡Hola, Torako!- y tras decirlo, la mayoría se le acercaron para darle dos besos

Cuando le dieron tiempo para respirar, la recién llegada comenzó a hablar:

_ ¿Qué hacía Yotsuba aquí…? ¿No se supone que no debería estar en vuestra casa mientras le preparáis la felicitación?

Las receptoras se miraron entre ellas, avergonzadas.

_ Bueno…- dijeron todas a la vez

Torako resopló con frustración.

_ En fin, qué le vamos a hacer…- decía mientras se bajaba un bulto de la espalda, una especie de saco cerrado con una cuerda que parecía tener algo de valor en su interior, o al menos, esa era la impresión que les causaba a las chicas.- ah… por cierto… decidle a su padre que vigile más a la niña, que ya estaba con una banda de muchachos de su edad…

_ Tora… a eso se le llama "amigos"- replicó Asagi

La otra le lanzó una mirada llena de asco como toda respuesta.

_ Tonta… me refiero a que eran todo tíos… y uno de ellos en particular la abrazaba con demasiado ímpetu…

Ante la información, Ena y Miura se incorporaron de repente.

_ ¿QUÉ YOTUSBA TIENE NOVIO?- exclamaron a la vez, entre un gesto de envidia y alegría

_ Yo no he dicho eso… exactamente… - repuso la otra

_ Ay… mi niñita…- lloriqueó la madre, jugándose una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla- ya se hace mayor…

El resto intercambiaron miradas entre ellas, con desaire. No, definidamente, Yotsuba seguía siendo igual de niña que cuando tenía cinco años…

No había cambiado nada… o al menos, delante de sus vecinas y familia…

A no ser, claro, que quisiera ocultar su verdadera personalidad…

_ Bueno, ¿qué has traído Tora?- inquirió Fuuka, queriendo apartar esos retorcidos pensamientos de su mente.

La aludida sonrió maliciosamente.

_ El regalo de Yotsuba

Dijo solamente.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo… **

**¿Qué será el regalo?**

**¿Quién es el novio de Yotusba…?**

**Y sobre todo…**

**¿Dónde están Jambo y Koiwai en el día del cumpleaños de su hija?**

**Si os ha gustado y esperáis continuación, ya sabéis… ¡A comentar! Se agradece mucho…**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
